


all that I can see is you waking up in my t-shirt; or the project runway AU

by particularlyexistence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was down to the final three and Louis was nervous. There was a chance that he could actually win this thing, even though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve it. The tall, curly haired boy whom Louis has had a crush on since the second week really deserves it. His designs were so good. They were unique and interesting, with their patterns and sleek silhouettes. His name was Harry and he was perfect."  || Basically, the fluffiest Project Runway AU I possibly could've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that I can see is you waking up in my t-shirt; or the project runway AU

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by alyssa [@haroldy on tumblr] and for the larry conspiracy theory crew™
> 
> ~~~
> 
> this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own
> 
> ~~~
> 
> follow me on tumblr @staytil-theam
> 
> ~~~

It was down to the final three and Louis was nervous. There was a chance that he could actually win this thing, even though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve it. The tall, curly haired boy whom Louis has had a crush on since the second week really deserves it. His designs were so good. They were unique and interesting, with their patterns and sleek silhouettes. His name was Harry and he was perfect. 

Louis and Harry were friends, had been since the third week of the show when they had bonded over a mutual love of Fleetwood Mac, and Louis was pretty sure he was gay. Unfortunately, he talked a lot about this Niall kid, so Louis was pretty sure Harry wasn’t interested in him at all.

Louis was sitting at the desk in the living room of the apartment, sketching ideas down so he didn’t forget. Harry and the other finalist, Nick, had gone out to eat and Louis had decided to stay by himself, just to get a break from the insanity. He stretched, yawning and glancing at the clock. Oh, it was already almost midnight. Where had Nick and Harry gone?

Louis got up, closed his sketchbook and carried it into his room. He grabbed his trackies and a sweatshirt, heading to the bathroom to shower. 

While Louis was in the shower Harry got back to the apartment, sans Nick. Nick had wanted to stay out longer, but Harry was tired so, much to Nick’s chagrin, he had decided to head home instead. 

Harry heard Louis in the shower and sprawled out on the couch, a pile of gangly limbs, until Louis was done. He heard the water turn off and the sound of the towel being pulled down off of the hook. A few minutes later Louis was opening the door, stepping into the living room. 

Upon seeing Harry he smiled, “Hi,” Louis said, “How was dinner?”

Harry shrugged and stood up, smiling softly, “Eh, it was okay. I’m going to shower and then do you wanna watch a movie?” 

Louis nodded, heading into his room to throw his clothes in the hamper and he took a minute to flop onto his bed and laugh. He was ridiculous. 

After a moment, Louis got up and walked to the living room, settling down on the couch with a blanket on his lap. A few minutes later, Harry came out of the bathroom, hair wet, and smiled at Louis. 

Louis smiled back and watched Harry grab a movie from the shelf, before the other boy flopped down on the couch next to him. He hit play on the remote, before forcing his way under the blanket and curling up into Louis’ side. Louis threw an arm around him, grinning as Harry rested his head on his shoulder. Louis threaded fingers through his hair, the two of them sitting quietly. 

After a bit, Harry spoke, voice quiet and sleepy, “We’ll still be friends after this, right?”

Louis shifted, looking down at him, surprised, “Of course,” he said, incredulous, “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Harry nodded, nuzzling his shoulder, “Okay,” he said, “Nick had said something about all of us going our separate ways and it made me nervous.”

Louis could punch Nick. Like, actually punch him. Nick knew how Louis felt about Harry, knew that Louis adored him, so Nick had said something just to make Harry feel like shit and Louis was furious. 

“Hey,” Louis said, kissing the top of his head, “Don’t listen to him—we’ll still be friends, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Harry echoed, still quiet, as he turned his attention back to the movie.

 

A few days later it was time for them to catch the train back home to work on their collections. Louis would be returning to Doncaster, Harry to Holmes Chapel, and Nick to his studio in London. 

Nick left first, with a wave, and left Louis and Harry standing on the platform. Harry’s train came first, and then Louis’ a few minutes later, so they were spending the last bit of time together before they had to leave. 

Louis nudged Harry’s shoulder, smiling when Harry lifted his head up and looked at Louis, curious. 

“Call me when you get in,” Louis said and Harry smiled and nodded, rolling his eyes because, obviously. 

“ ‘Course,” Harry said, frowning when he heard the announcement for the train for Holmes Chapel.

They hugged, Louis pressing his face to Harry’s neck and inhaling shakily for a second. They finally parted, Harry sniffling a bit, before picking his bag up and walking over to the train. 

Louis watched the train pull away before sitting on a bench nearby and pulling his phone out, opening up a game and playing idly until his train arrived.

 

It was three weeks into their time at home and Louis was working hard, redoing a few sketches that hadn’t turned out well. He heard the doorbell ring, but assumed it was one of Lottie’s friends and picked up his eraser. 

A moment later he heard his mom call his name, so he dropped his eraser, sighing, before walking quickly over to the top of the stairs.

“What?” he said as he walked around the corner, right into someone at the top of the stairs. Harry. 

Harry grinned at him, pulling him into a hug as Louis blinked in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked, surprised, keeping his arms tight around Harry. 

Harry laughed, nuzzling his hair, “I was bored and I missed you,” he said, simply, pulling back. 

Louis laughed, hugging him again, “I wasn’t expecting you to visit!”

Harry hugged him back, before pulling away, saying, “I’m here for a few days. I was running out of ideas for what to make.” 

Louis then noticed the duffle bag on the floor next to Harry and smiled wide; grabbing his wrist and tugging him down the hall to his room. 

When they got to his room, Louis let go of Harry’s wrist, gesturing around, “Well,” he said shifting, “This is it.” 

Harry looked around, reaching out to run a hand over Louis’ bedspread and turning, smiling at the Manchester United poster on the wall. 

“It’s so nice,” Harry said, glancing at Louis, before collapsing on the bed with a sigh.

Louis blinked at Harry, sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed. Harry reached out, grabbing Louis by the wrist and pulling him down to lie down, “Cuddle,” Harry demanded, playfully, curling close to Louis and smiling.

Louis grinned, wrapping an arm around Harry and whispering, “Hi,” into his ear. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m here,” Harry said, suddenly shy, “I just wanted to surprise you...” 

Louis shook his head, “I don’t mind at all,” he said, “I missed you.”

Harry echoed the sentiment, snuggling into Louis’ neck, “Can we take a nap? I’ve been awake for hours.”

Louis laughed softly and agreed, grabbing a blanket to throw over them. 

 

It was a few days later, the morning that Harry’s train was supposed to leave and they were awake at seven, just to talk and spend time together before Harry had to go. 

Harry had ended up sleeping in Louis’ bed, because it was a queen and, because of that, and the desk, dress form, and armoire; there wasn’t much room for anything else. 

“ ‘M gonna miss you,” Harry said, voice still raspy from sleep. While they were sleeping he had ended up with his front pressed to Louis’ back, spooning him. 

“Mmhm,” Louis hummed, eyes closed, “I don’t want you to leave,” he confessed.

Harry nuzzled his hair, tightening his arm around Louis’ waist. They stayed cuddled up for a while, alternating between sleep and awake. 

Around ten they decided to get up, Louis walking into the bathroom to splash cool water on his face while Harry walked downstairs to make them breakfast. Louis entered the kitchen a moment later and he grinned widely, heart rate speeding up as he saw Harry and his mum cooking and singing to the radio. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a mug and tea bag, before going to the kettle and filling the mug with hot water. He sat at the table, watching them cook with fondness on his face. 

 

Harry noticed him walk in and grinned at him, dancing a little more ridiculously, just to see Louis smile. After a few minutes Harry sat a plate in front of Louis with a flourish, “Here’s your breakfast,” he said, before settling into the chair across from Louis with his own plate. 

A few hours later it was almost time for Harry’s train to leave and they were standing close in the station, both quiet. 

“I’ll miss you, love,” Louis said, voice quiet, fingers flexing in the air.

Harry smiled at him, small and kind of sad, he threaded his fingers through Louis’, “I’ll see you soon.” 

The train pulled up and Harry pulled Louis into a hug, kissing his temple. Louis hugged him back, and then pulled away, looking up at him.

“You’re my favorite,” Louis said softly, flushing. 

Harry blinked, surprised, humming inquisitively, “Wha – ?” 

“Nothing,” Louis murmured quickly, “Go, the train is going to leave in a minute.” 

Harry looked at him, squeezing his hand, “I’ll call when I get home,” he said, giving Louis a small smile, which was returned, “I love you,” he said as he walked away and he heard the confused noise Louis made as he left. 

Louis watched him walk away, trying to resist the urge to call out, to follow. All he wanted to do was have Harry beside him again and have him say that again, but now it would have to wait.

 

It was the week before they were due to return for the finale and Louis had gotten a text from Harry the day before saying that he would be taking the train down to see Louis and could Louis possibly maybe pick him up. 

Of course Louis said yes, so that’s why he was standing against a column in the station waiting for the train from Holmes Chapel. He looked at his phone to check the time, a sudden wave of nervousness hitting him when he realized that the train would be here any minute.

They had talked since Harry had left before, but neither of them had brought up Harry’s parting words and this would be the first time that they would be face to face since then. 

The announcer came on the PA, announcing that the train from Holmes Chapel would be there in about a minute. Louis shoved his phone back in his pocket, running a hand through his hair.

The train pulled up and passengers started filing out, Harry one of the last. Harry hopped out of his car, looking around, before seeing Louis and smiling widely. He hoisted his duffel bag up onto his shoulder and walked quickly towards Louis, immediately pulling him into a hug. 

“Hi,” Louis said breathlessly, smiling against Harry’s shoulder, “Hi.”

Harry hugged him tighter, “Hi,” he said back, pulling away to look at Louis, judging his face for a moment before leaning in tentatively, waiting for Louis to close the gap between them. 

Louis blinked for a moment before pressing their lips together, smiling softly against Harry’s mouth. 

They pulled back a moment later and Louis looked at Harry. Harry’s cheeks were flushed and he was smiling, eyes bright.

“Wow,” Harry said, laughing a bit, “So, that just happened.” 

Louis laughed in return, leaning in to peck his lips gently, before lacing their fingers together and leading them out to his car. 

Louis climbed into the drivers seat, waiting for Harry to get settled next to him before grabbing Harry’s hand over the emergency brake and holding it, driving off.

 

The final runway show had just ended and they were all standing backstage, waiting to be called out to the catwalk to hear the results. Harry and Louis were standing close, not holding hands, but close to it. 

Tim Gunn peeked his head around the curtain, “We’re ready for you,” he said and they all started walking slowly. 

They stood in front of the judges and shared glances. The judges smiled at them and Heidi spoke, “All of your collections were brilliant and this was a hard decision,” she said, tilting her head to observe them, “So, even if you don’t win, please don’t be discouraged. You will all do well in the future.”

They brought out the models wearing each of their finals outfits, all of them completely different and individual. Nick’s had a lot of bright colors, Harry’s gorgeous patterns, and Louis’ was simple and clean. 

“So, first, we’re going to announce which one of you must leave the runway first,” Heidi said, voice gentle, “Your work throughout this show was absolutely exquisite, and on previous seasons you would have won, but unfortunately, Louis, the simplicity of your designs was just too simple.” 

Louis nodded, smiling softly, turning to shake Nick’s hand, addressing the judges, “Thank you for this opportunity,” he said, “These two are bloody brilliant, I’m surprised I made it this far.” Harry tapped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, smiling and mouthing, “I’ll see you in a minute.” 

Louis put his hands together, bowing to the judges, before walking off the runway, behind the curtain. 

“Now,” Heidi continued, “We’re down to the two of you. Both of you are totally unique designers and this was a difficult decision for us. One of you uses shape and color to make beautiful garments, while the other uses texture and pattern.”

Harry shifted his weight nervously, biting his lip. Nick was bouncing on his heels, waiting for Heidi to speak.

“Harry, you’re the winner of Project Runway,” Heidi said, smiling, “We’re sorry Nick. Your designs were lovely and your use of color was interesting and unique, but Harry’s use of texture was exquisite.”

Harry was grinning, wide and open, shaking Nick’s hand, before walking over to wear Heidi was waiting, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, pulling away with his voice shaking, “Thank you so much.” 

Nick walked off the stage and Louis looked at him. He shrugged and Louis couldn’t even hide his smile, though he offered Nick his condolences. Harry finished saying his thanks, before walking backstage, where Louis was waiting.

When Harry walked backstage Louis immediately jumped at him, kissing him, grinning. When they pulled away Louis looked at him and started babbling excitedly. Harry laughed, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder, waiting for him to calm down. 

When he did, Harry leaned in to kiss him again, only pulling back when Tim cleared his throat. They jumped apart, blushing, as they realized the cameras were now in the room. 

“Well, I’m glad the fans got their confirmation,” Tim said flippantly, “Now, Harry, could we borrow you for a minute?”

END


End file.
